Christmas fic for Nonnie88
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: Here you areeee! I figured I'd post it early since I now will not be home the day I was originally going to post.


Merry Christmas! This is for Honor (Nonnie88)! Although I love you so much and wanted to write you all three options, I really didn't have the time.

I wrote for option number three. Request #3: Cal/Gillian or Dave/Gillian having loud sex and getting caught! (Who by is the authors choice) Well…let's be honest, anyone who really knows me already knows that I chose to write about Gillian and Dave. So read up…enjoy and sorry if the smutty stuff sucks…I'm horrible at writing it(Or anything really), considering I have no practice in this arena.

Merry Christmas all! I really wish I owned them…but I do not.

Gillian rolled her head around, trying to ease the tension from between her shoulders. She glanced into the hallway in the direction of her husband's office. As if they could communicate by telepathy alone, he walked in at that exact moment.

"I was just thinking about you." She smiled up at him and pointed to the chair across from her. "Sit, we can talk for a few minutes."

He smiled at her and walked behind her chair instead of sitting in the seat opposite her. "You look stressed." He started rubbing at her shoulders.

"I am." She immediately closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto his arms. "I love how you know just what I need."

"Well you know," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I could help you relax. Being the amazing husband I am and all that." He heard her laugh lightly.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She sat up and swirled her chair around to face him.

"Let me show you something." He pulled her up out of the chair. "How do you get up to the roof again?" He let a smirk slip out as she showed him the doorway that led up to the rooftop. Her breath caught in her throat for a minute when she saw the sunset. He had timed this just right.

"It's beautiful." She found her breath long enough to say this. Before she knew what was happening, he had pushed her against the wall lightly. She leaned her head back to give his lips access to her neck. He rubbed his light stubble across her neck, then moved back to give comfort to the red spots on her neck by sucking on them gently.

"Relaxing?" He mumbled in her ear.

"Mmm-hmm." She brought her hand up to squeeze his bicep. She smirked to herself before whispering in his ear, "I guess I picked a good day not to wear panties."

"A very good day." He pushed her skirt up a few inches and slid his knee between her legs before continuing his work on her neck. Suddenly craving the feeling of something pressing against her core caused her to push herself down onto his knee. She let out a sigh when the aching inside of her dulled slightly, replaced by pleasure. Without giving any notice to where they are, Gillian reached her hands down to undo his belt.

"Someone's in a rush." He said in a teasing tone.

"Yes, actually, I am." Her eyes widened just slightly when his belt buckle came undone. With only one thing in mind she made quick work of his button and pushed his pants down, just enough. He rested her against the wall and helped her put her legs around his waist. She bit her lip in anticipation and slowly pushed herself onto him.

"Damn.." He created a rhythm as she recovered from her momentary brain lapse. Once she got accustomed to the fact that yes, they were having sex on the roof and could be caught, her sexual desire heightened. She pushed off the wall against him in steady pattern with his already established rhythm.

She closed her eyes and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. He pulled on her hips, helping himself deeper inside her. She cried out in pleasure each time he brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. A string of expletives left her mouth as he put his hand between them to rub her clit in time with their rhythm. She whimpered and bucked her hips against his hand.

"Oh, right there." She mumbled with her lips pressed against his ear. Her fingers disappeared into the hair at the nape of his neck. "Mmm…you are so good to me. Make me come." She buried her face into his neck as the pressure built up low in her abdomen. After he pushed into her at a faster pace she lost it, not even realizing how loud her screams were. Once his mouth was on top of hers, she figured she must have been pretty loud. Their kisses slowed from frantic and rough down to soft and gentle, and that's when she heard it.

Ria gasped from beside them. Gillian didn't move, hoping that it was all a dream and she would wake up with her head on her keyboard in her office. She could get that kind of an orgasm from Dave any day. _Wake up_, she willed herself. Dave took the responsibility of loving husband and covered Gillian's body with his own.

"I am so sorry." Ria covered her eyes. "I-I just-somebody told me they saw you two come up here and I needed you for something." She went to walk down the stairs.

"We'll be right down." He assured her without speaking too much to heighten the awkwardness already hanging in the air. Gillian hadn't moved an inch, besides the light shaking. He knew how sensitive of a subject this could be and was worried that when she pulled her head back from his neck, tears would be pouring from her face. He was relieved that when she pulled her head back she let out a loud laugh. A laugh that came from somewhere deep, it was truly genuine and not a nervous laughter to keep herself from crying.

"Sorry. If I wasn't so loud we would be fine." She leaned in to give him a light kiss as her laughter died off. She leaned her head back against the wall and watched the setting sun. He knew they were needed and this probably wasn't the time to admire her beauty, but he couldn't help himself. The way the orange and pink sky highlighted her skin and brought out the blue in her eyes.

"It's okay. In any other setting, I love how loud you are." He helped her put her legs down and straightened her skirt for her. She purred lightly in response.

"Well, hot sex does two things for me," She rested her entire body against the wall and looked up at him. "makes me even more horny, or completely in the mood to cuddle. So, if we help out Torres," she straightened his tie out and pulled on it to make his face slightly closer to hers, "then we can leave early. I am the boss, right?"

"Sounds good to me." He gave her a kiss and gently led her to the stairway. "But can I ask you one thing?"

She smirked, knowing his question already. "Shoot."

"Are you in the mood to cuddle or horny?" He pulled the door shut behind them.

"Guess you'll find out once we get home." She teased him.

"You're horny. You've got your teasing face on." She only laughed. He knew one thing, even if the job that Torres needed them for only took five minutes, it was going to feel like forever until they could get home.


End file.
